Kryptonite, Harry Potter and The World of Evil
by LeProf
Summary: Primarily ActionAdventure. Post HBP. Good Snape. SemiPowerful Harry. Minor OOC. When Dumbledore dies, and the Ministry crumbles who can the world count on? Training The Chosen One is left to Shacklebolt, Tonks, Lupin, Snape and co.
1. Intro

**Author's note: This story is based off of the Harry Potter series by dear J. K. Rowling. I have had much inspiration by other authors on so I have to give them credit too, no plotline was stolen! An evil McGonagall and good Snape were ideas from the excellent FF "Forsaken". (I recommend it!)**

Kryptonite

Introduction

The wizarding world has been thrown into a state of mayhem. Voldemort returned exactly two years ago, and since then he regrouped with overwhelming speed. So far he has gathered more followers than he had at his peak, the night of the Potter's death. The side of the light is gradually being pushed backward, with the pathetic leadership in the Ministry of Magic and the murder of Albus Dumbledore who can the people turn to? The Chosen One, a teenager? Sadly, a teenager is the only true obstacle to Voldemort's gradual dominance.


	2. Treason

**Author's note: **This story is based off of the Harry Potter series by dear J. K. Rowling. I have had much inspiration by other authors on so I have to give them credit too, no plotline was stolen!! An evil McGonagall and good Snape were ideas from the excellent FF "Forsaken". (I recommend it!!) This isn't my original chapter 1, after receiving a good review; I decided that I wouldn't bother with any romance part of things, as I'm not good at them anyway.

Kryptonite

Treason

Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived currently hid in the Room of Requirement. As our hero perfectly executed a right shoulder roll, a crackling, orange curse flew where his left shoulder was merely 3 second ago. Directing his wand at the hex's origin, he shouted, "Gladio!" and a silver lance of magic, in the form of a sword, tore apart a charmed dummy. Wiping some of the sweat from his forehead onto his shirt, Harry sighed, 'Those dummies sure give one hell of fight...'

The young wizard turned around and flopped onto the comfortable, red, velvet couch. With a flick of his wand and a muttered "Aguamenti" Harry conjured a large glass of water, and gulped it down quickly. It was the afternoon after Dumbledore's funeral, and Harry knew now that to protect all he held dear he had to become better... His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, they all shared two things: they loved and protected him, and they died because of it. So with that thought Harry set out to the Room of Requirement to train, while he could still use magic. That is without the Ministry showing up at his doorstep to crack his wand, although part of Harry did admit he wanted to rebel against the Ministry, yet at the same time he couldn't afford to have two enemies.

Training in the RoR also had the dual purpose of a means of escaping Scrimgeour's constant pestering "Harry, son, where were you and Albus that tragic night?" and "Harry, for the good of the world, drop by Ministry occasionally." really got old mighty fast! And to make things even more infuriating Professor McGonagall had joined his hideous habits! She had invited him up to her office twice already...

_The day prior to the funeral Harry had been sitting under the tree with Ron and Hermione, when a breathless boy jogged up with news from the Headmistress, "Would you please join me, Harry, in my office."_

_Without seeing the future situation, Harry trod up to the two stone gargoyles, and murmured, "Phoenix" With slight apprehension, Harry stepped onto the moving staircase and hesitantly knocked on the door when he reached it. 'I wonder why on earth she wants me? Probably has something to do with Dumbledore and I…'_

"_Enter," Professor McGonagall's voice promptly drifted through the door and stepped into the office. The office had hardly changed since the night that Dumbledore died, but now no silver instruments puffed and no brilliant phoenix filled the beautiful room with hope. Now Professor McGonagall sat behind the desk with Moody behind her. Minister Scrimgeour along with Dawlish stood against the wall to the left of the doorway. "You may wonder why we have this audience…"_

"_It is because you want to know why Dumbledore and I were out that night?" Harry abruptly interrupted, with an icy tone and stony expression. Professor McGonagall appeared startled, while Scrimgeour looked furious._

"_So, you're not going to aid the entire wizarding world by helping us learn why Dumbledore was absent?" Scrimgeour queried, with an air of command, all paternal façade gone._

"_Of course… for the good of the wizarding world? Not for yours? Just like Stan Shunpike was put away for the good of the wizarding world?" Harry replied in the same icy tone. "You hadn't the slightest gain in that? By putting away an innocent person, you hoped to look as if you were making progress, so you could stay longer? You really are no better than Fudge!" At this last comment Dawlish drew his wand and trained it on Harry's right shoulder. "For wanting to look good, I think it is awful foolish to have an Auror threatening the Boy Who Lived, or are you going to lock me up too?" By now a fuming Scrimgeour had nodded towards Dawlish, who at the signal lowered his wand. The headmistress looked stunned, while Moody attempted to look impassive, but you could still see he was quite shocked._

"_Perhaps I will have you locked up, if you continue with that cheek boy!" Scrimgeour snarled. Harry abruptly stood._

_"Good day to you all, and Minister as a unofficial recommendation, perhaps you should be better guarded, Dawlish and Moody would not stand against Voldemort." With a highly exaggerated smile and a bow to challenged Dobby's, Harry Potter swept out of the Headmistress's office._

'That was indeed an amusing moment...' Thought Harry as he lay on the couch reminiscing. He was quickly reminded of McGonagall's second little chat, immediately after talking to Scrimgeour by the lake on the day of Dumbledore's funeral...

_Harry sat in front of the ancient wooden desk, in the Headmistress's office, this time Scrimgeour and Dawlish didn't appear, but Moody still stood behind the professor, like a guard protecting an important person from a villain. "I shall not beat around the bush, Potter. I don't think your decision to infuriate the Minister was a wise one, Potter."_

_"Oh, did I infuriate him?!" Harry exclaimed in mock distress "I wasn't aware that my remarks on his security would startle him. After all, why would giving recommendations on the Minister's safety be so infuriating?"_

_"Potter, don't play a smart ass with us!" Moody interjected sharply "You bloody well know that what you did would infuriate the Minister! Don't Forget Minerva now has the power to expel treasonous students."_

_"Yes, and don't you forget if you continue to make snide remarks on the Minister, he could easily pass a law to have you locked up for treason to the Minister!" McGonagall loudly added in a rather severe way._

_"I have some highly important businesses to attend to, Professors, so please do excuse me." With that Harry briskly got up and again left the room with a billowing cloak and stares from its occupants._

Surprisingly Harry really wasn't intimidated by the threats he had received just a matter of hours ago. Harry knew full well they couldn't, without risking their position. do anything until he became a public enemy again... but with the prophet it might be too difficult.

Eventually Harry found his way into the RoR again. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a large book on Occlumency. Harry subconsciously read through the first several chapters of the book, he hardly absorbed the material... Instead he was contemplating on how he would train himself. The dummies were good, but sadly he needed people. Those he could trust, but at the same time people like the Weasley's would never let him get within 20 miles of danger, if it was their choice.

Suddenly, Harry heard voices drifting through the room, but he could hear them perfectly... Harry wasn't about to forget the issues with not knowing your surroundings while in a room with only one entrance. Umbridge had been a good teacher in only one way, in that she alerted the students to tyranny. Harry had requested that the room essentially create a one-way barrier with the sound. Prevent any sound from escaping out of the room, but magnify the sounds coming inside.

"...He must be in here, I didn't see him anywhere else on the map." Harry heard a voice say... Hermione's he nearly instantly filed the voice as.

"What should we say? Remember he never could enter it when Malfoy wanted to be hidden?" Ron demanded of Hermione.

"Oh, be patient Ronald!" Harry could imagine Ron flinch at the use of his full name "Well, maybe if we try to find a place to hide from others, we can get in." Suddenly a door appeared before a startled Hermione and a thankful Ron. Harry's head poking through the small crack in the barely open door, then Harry quickly dragged them in.

"What are you doing randomly shouting about my location to half the bloody castle!" Hermione blushed in embarrassment and Ron opened his mouth to give an excuse when Harry continued, "One would think you, Hermione, would have the common sense to be a bit more silent." Again Hermione blushed and Ron opened his mouth to blame it on Hermione, but Harry ignored them and continued his rant "Although I don't think she would have heard you..." After this comment he finally stopped.

"Who are you hiding from? Other than the Minister?" Ron asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Bloody Minerva McGonagall." Harry replied with a sour expression on his face.

"Why are you hiding from her? What did she do?" Ron asked again, growing even more visibly confused.

"Well, obviously, Ronald, Professor McGonagall has sided with Scrimgeour" Hermione answered for Harry, "I thought it was rather obvious..." Then Harry swore he heard Ron mumble something about "Geniuses" "Hermione" and "not all of us" With that Harry started chuckling quietly 'I wonder if they'll ever stop their bickering' Harry wondered.

"What were you doing up here by yourself?" Ron asked

"I was training..." Harry replied simply, "Do you guys want to join? I was just about to get started." They both brightened up, and muttered an affirmative of some manner. "Excellent, I could go with some real opponents!" They both gave him a funny look at this.

"Can I duel you first?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry just nodded and they backed up some and began their duel. Hermione fired a few non-verbal stunners and Harry quickly put up a quick little shield charm, the three red beams ricocheted off the barrier and dissipated into the magical walls. Harry then stepped up by shooting two body-binders and somersaulted forwards and quickly aimed two weak cutting hexes at her right shoulder.

"Nice one." Hermione had time to say after ducking beneath the body-binders and blocking the cutting hexes. With a cry of "Tenes corpus!" she fired a interesting looking blue beam at Harry's chest which he side-stepped, then barely ducked beneath two more of the same fizzly blue beams.

"What were those?" Harry asked as he fired two nonverbal hexes capable of making her arms go numb.

"I picked them up in a book." She responded, while twirling in a circle towards the right and fired some hexes that would make his eyes shut for several seconds.

"I figured as much, you seem to get alot from those things." He blocked those but put his shield down too soon, one got him full in the face and everything went black for several seconds. Hermione smiled and put him into a full body bind and disarmed him. Harry felt himself go ridged, shortly followed by the feeling of a wand being pulled from him and being thrown several feet backwards. When he regained control of his eyelids he noticed Hermione was standing above him smiling. She quickly freed him.

"Well, well, well what have we here? The famous Harry Potter, frozen on the ground, by the mudblood." Hermione said in a perfect imitation of Snape. Harry abruptly lost his happy countenance, and bore a stony expression. Harry couldn't understand how Snape could be so cold-hearted to kill Dumbledore! Harry certainly held no liking for the murderer, but Harry didn't see how Snape could so easily turn on Dumbledore!

"Oh, don't worry Harry, we'll get the bastard soon." Ron encouraged, with (for him at least!) surprisingly good results.

"Maybe, Ron, but he deflected all my curses so easily… as if I was no more a threat to him than Malfoy to Dumbledore…"

"Oh, come on Harry, lets just go down to dinner." Ron said, always worrying about his stomach… Harry took Ron's hand and pulled himself up.

"It really is good having you two…" Harry said as he slung an arm around each of them. They, the golden trio, walked out of the Room of Requirement and meandered back to the Great Hall, while joking about nothing in particular.

**Author's note:** Well, I went back to revise this chapter… I didn't change much (at all) really except the name spell "incendio," which I was reminded by fussbudget is the name of a different curse. Then I went back to my Latin roots and devised this spell. At any rate I intend on tweaking chapters 2 and 3 some before I continue with 4.

Nathan


	3. Kryptonite

**Author's note: **This story is based off of the Harry Potter series by dear J. K. Rowling. I have had much inspiration by other authors on so I have to give them credit too, no plotline was stolen!! An evil McGonagall and good Snape were ideas from the excellent FF "Forsaken". (I recommend it!!)

Kryptonite

Kryptonite

"It really is good having you two…" Harry said as he slung an arm around each of them. They, the golden trio, walked out of the Room of Requirement and meandered back to the Great Hall for dinner, while joking about nothing in particular

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was dinner time, and it was apparent that it was a sad day, it hardly seemed like just that morning Dumbledore's funeral took place… The hall seemed to be muted, like everyone couldn't talk above a whisper. Although Harry realized a contributing factor maybe that about half the school had left yesterday, due to parents viewing it to be too dangerous.

Harry looked around him, and realized for the first time, that this may be his last ever dinner in the Great Hall. Even if he didn't survive the next year in his search for the horcuxes, he would never again be a student in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Hermione looked at him with odd expressions, as if they wondered what he was doing.

"I just realized I may never come back here, eat here, and learn here, as a student." Harry explained their unspoken question. He didn't think it wise to voice that he also thought it quite possible he may never return at all. Ron's mouth formed an "o" and Hermione merely nodded in an understanding way, not bothering to voice her opinion. She was still sure they should all attend Hogwarts the next year, while searching for the horcuxes.

As Harry picked at the last of the pumpkin pie, the few remaining students began trickling out of the hall. Sighing, Harry got up and, with Ron and Hermione close behind, he lethargically trekked up to the Common Room. He carelessly flopped himself sideways across his favorite armchair by the fire. The fire where Sirius's head once floated, telling him to watch out for Igor Karkaroff. Ron and Hermione decided it would be best to go to bed and with a "g'night, mate" from Ron and a "Sleep well!" from Hermione. With that the common room emptied, except for Harry by the fireplace and the secretive huddle of whispering third years in the corner.

Harry was afraid, no beating around this bush, he was terrified. All his parental figures where just shot off by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, like a muggle sniper on a rooftop, shooting off innocent bystanders at will. Harry realized his goal, he had to be a magical version of Superman… invulnerable to the bullets of Voldemort.

Finally realizing his goal, Harry rapidly leapt up the stairs leading to the boy's dorms and grabbed his bookbag and quickly pulled out the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. He hurriedly pulled his wand out and tapped the map with a rushed whisper of "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" and scanned it. Filch and Mrs. Norris were both stationary, inside his "office". Harry assumed he was again practicing his favorite hobby, (well second to torturing students) keeping his torturing devices ready for the very microsecond another maniac like Umbridge allows him to use them.

No one was on the seventh floor corridor containing the room of requirement, so Harry quickly tossed the cloak over his head. He moved as quickly as he could under the cloak and stole into his personal training room, the Room of Requirement… It wasn't until around 3 AM that he finally realized exactly how tired he really was, and so after checking the map he headed back to his dorm. He tried his best to clear his mind of all emotion, he had improved over the year. Yet he still couldn't attain a state of no emotion, as his goal was. Harry quickly drifted off into a surprisingly calm sleep.

The next morning at breakfast the few students that hadn't already left quietly ate their breakfast. Harry; however, devoured his food with a vigor that surprised his friends. Neville, Ron, and Hermione all gave him odd looks, while Ginny morosely picked at her food, intentionally keeping her gaze away from Harry.

Ginny knew that if she saw Harry she wouldn't be able to keep herself from being right by him, hugging him, and talking with him. Ginny was furious with Harry, yet at the same time she couldn't hate him for long at all, he was just too likeable, too honorable, too much of a damned hero! 'Great there, I went, thought about his hero-complex again…' Ginny thought. Sometimes she wondered if she loved The-Chosen-One and The-Boy-Who-Lived, and not Harry Potter. Then she would attempt to remind herself that she couldn't just love a hero for six years, she must love him. She decided that for now she would leave him be. But when he comes for Bill and Fleur's wedding… well lets just say he won't know what hit him, or hit on… in this case.

And so, after the last pumpkin juice was consumed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hall and trudged through the broad, wooden doors. The dew-dampened grass left dark marks on their snickers as they left Hogwarts and clambered into the threstral-driven carriages. As they bumped down through the gates to the grounds Hermione asked, "So Harry, how you feeling?" with a concerned expression.

"I'm good." He answered, in the ever vague way. This statement didn't do anything to relieve Hermione's and Ron's concerns. For the time they dropped it, perhaps he would say more on the train… Together they got out of the carriage and stepped onto the express, with the other sullen students. Hurriedly, they waded through the narrow corridor of students as they searched for an empty compartment. After finally discovering a quiet compartment they put their trunks on the racks and sat down. Harry took one of the window seats, while Ron and Hermione snuggled into each other on the opposite bench. Harry wordlessly reached up and pulled on one of Dudley's old hoodies. The nice thing about hoodies was that they were meant to be large, so it really didn't look ridiculous to see Harry drowning in it. He plopped back on his seat.

"I'm bloody tired so I'll go to sleep, I can't imagine you two would mind some privacy." Harry mumbled, with a mischievous smirk on his face. Hermione blushed a deep crimson, while Ron just wrapped his right arm around Hermione's shoulders and held her close. One might expect Harry would be angry about this, but seriously at least Ron's got a good girl. For once Ron could have something Harry couldn't, and that made Harry feel good. Harry wasn't meant to be in a relationship until Voldemort burned in hell. Real heroes, the ones who were actually fighting for their lives, couldn't be held responsible for two people's security. After all, how could he keep everybody totally safe?

Harry tugged his hood out from behind his back and pulled it over his head before leaning his head up against the chilly glass. It seemed that the weather mourned the destruction of the wizarding world. Clouds poured forth millions of tears, the usually cheery June felt more like a depressing April. The rain came abruptly on the scarlet train. With buffeting winds and drenching rains, the visibility dropped. Harry cleared his mind and quickly meandered into a refreshing sleep. Ron and Hermione's eyes slowly closed and they too welcomed the comforting sleep. Like this, the golden trio left Hogwarts far behind. The train steadily left the wild forests and chugged towards London. In Harry's compartment, several silent hours passed.

The pistons hissed, and a faint cloud of steam slithered through the heavy rain as the Hogwarts Express stopped at Platform 9¾. Hermione woke up, and instinctively, looked out the window, her breath fogging the glass, only to realize how incredibly useless it was to look outside. She woke up Harry and Ron, they both blearily mumbled something about "more" "tired" and "sleep". It's still raining, Hermione needlessly informed them. Harry then noticed there was no longer the minor, yet constant, rattle of the train, and further examined the window, before declaring, "We stopped." Hermione sent a confused glance at him as he pulled his trunk off the rack. Without bothering to look for her questioning expression, he explained "The raindrops are falling straight down the window."

Harry then pulled the other two trunks down, and together they pulled their trunks off the train, to find most of the students had already left with their parents. Still a conspicuous looking cluster of wizards, Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley, beckoned Harry over. Giving Ron and Hermione each a hug and farewell message, Harry walked over to his guard.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks called, when he was a few paces away. Remus and Kingsley also greeted him warmly. With Tonks and Remus behind him by a foot or two and off at either side, and Kingsley in front of him, they walked out of the platform and into Muggle London.

"OK, Harry," said Kingsley as they stopped by platform 12. "We'll be portkeying you directly to Little Winging, as it might be dangerous to leave you completely unguarded in their car." He then discreetly tapped Harry's trunk. They all held onto the handle. Then with a slightly familiar jolt behind his navel, he landed in the park near Number Four Privet Drive. They quickly fell back into their formation and walked briskly towards Harry's house.

In a few minutes Remus was ringing the doorbell. A frazzled looking Aunt Petunia quickly opened the door, as if she had been waiting behind the door hoping to minimize the time they had to be in their neighbor's sight. Harry's theory was confirmed as she ushered them in and glanced up and down the street before firmly closing it.

"Is it OK, if we talk to Harry for awhile, Mrs. Dursley?" Tonks said, in a way that gave the impression it would be quite dangerous to refuse them. Harry quickly lead his guard up to his room, and sat down on the bed, while Kingsley put his trunk by the bed.

"So what did you want to tell me about?" Harry finally asked, he had been curious ever since they picked him up exactly what the plan was. Remus pulled a parcel out of his jacket.

"Dumbledore wanted you to have this," Remus said as he returned the miniscule parcel to its full size, about that of a sink. "Apparently you were to be the first, and unless you deem otherwise, only person to see its contents. Dumbledore stressed the importance of the contents…"

"Also, we will be training you over the summer, so we will be back in one week to bring you somewhere safer." Kingsley stated. "So here is some light reading until then." He said with a wink, as he pulled another small parcel out of his coat. He placed it on the floor, before it grew to be a huge bag of books. Harry's jaw loosened… He could tell this training wasn't going to be light. "Oh, and I would recommend you look at that parcel from Dumbledore before we return…"

"So, it would be very nice if you had read all these books, and start applying the materials to your lifestyle before next Saturday, in seven days." Tonks finished. With a few goodbyes they left.

Harry finally realized quite what was going on, he was going to be trained, and he could tell given just by the size of the 4 books that it wasn't going to be simple…

**Author's Note:** Please note the few changes in the last few paragraphs. Especially the removal of the "other two teachers" line.

Nathan


	4. Training Begins

**Author's note: **This story is based off of the Harry Potter series by dear J. K. Rowling. I have had much inspiration by other authors on so I have to give them credit too, no plotline was stolen!! An evil McGonagall and good Snape were ideas from the excellent FF "Forsaken". (I recommend it!!)

Kryptonite

Training Begins…

If you were to look through the window in the spare room of #4 Privet Drive one would see a teenage boy with jet black hair lying face-down on his tiny uncomfortable bed. Under further expectation you would see the reason for being lying in bed in the afternoon. Now nearly anyone would; indeed, consider this peculiar behavior, as few teenagers (except for Hermione Granger, but she too is unusual) would be caught dead with a book in their hands. In addition, if you had been watching him ever since he got out of bed, or didn't actually, you would have noticed he had never stopped reading this book since he awoke, and pulled it out of his trunk.

However, if you had been interested in him so much that you would watch him merely move pages for several hours, you probably already know he is an exceptionally peculiar boy, if ever one walked this earth. For one, the book he is reading… well it isn't pleasure reading. This book was considered the ultimate guide for an auror's physical health.

This book, one of the four Kingsley had given him two days ago (Saturday), contained a mixture of dieting, general health, and muscular training. Harry had only read the first four chapters but he could tell the book gave no leeway for frail, under-fed teenagers. So far the book, titled "The Ultimate Auror's Guide: Health and Physical Stamina", demanded a far larger and more specific diet than the Dursley's "generously" granted him.

Each day, Harry went to the store to get a fascinating mixture of fruits, vegetables, meats, and nuts. Immediately after getting out of bed, Harry had to complete several sets of push-ups and sit-ups. For breakfast he had 3 raw eggs; two low fat yogurts; a large bowl of the healthiest, least appetizing cereal on the market; and four slices of whole grain bread. Then he would go run five miles. While cleaning off in the shower, Harry would memorize new spells. He would then study until lunch, when he would eat some similarly peculiar meal. Afterwards Harry did a half-mile sprint. More studying followed, then dinner, followed by more push-ups and sit-ups.

The other three books Harry was working through were all more magical

related. One's title was, not surprisingly, "The Ultimate Auror's Guide: Dueling Spells". The third book bore the title "Stealth and Deception" which, as the name implied, detailed methods of spying. The last book had, in Harry's opinion the most self-explanatory title ever, "Charms and Transfiguration".

"The Ultimate Auror's Guide: Dueling Spells" was, essentially, a dictionary of dueling spells. Categorized by skill level, power needed, and type, each entry would detail the spell, the entry for the Blasting Curse was this:

"High-Powered Blasting Curse _Scopiacerus_ (Skope-ee-ah-sherus)

Skill level 1-10: 6

Power level 1-10: 7

Destruction 1-10: 8

Type: Legal only at the Passive type.

Legality: Civilian level, only against inanimate objects

Commonly recommended for destruction of an obstacle. Highly dangerous if used against a person, as it will cause a tremendous mess. Large magical drain, refrain from excessive use. To optimize performance make a slashing-motion with the forearm while pointing the upper-arm at the desired target. Some other common uses:

-Blocking a passageway

-Destroying an obstacle

-Creating a diversion

Varying legality, rules vary by ministry. Also see "Blasting Hex" for a less-draining and more legal curse."

Personally Harry loved the sounds of that spell, powerful and only increasing with ones ingenuity… The book contained over a hundred spells, general dueling tactics, and several examples of duels to critique and study.

Harry personally thought the "Stealth and Deception" book should have been entitled "Alastor Moody's Unabridged Guide for Stealth and Deception". The book gave many charms on how to make yourself silent, invisible, and methods to make yourself magically undetectable except for the charm's own magical footprint. Which, to Harry, certainly ranked as being the coolest spell ever; however, the book did point out an exceptional wizard could trace the spell and make an educated guess on your location. Once he did this he could easily, only in comparison to tracing the spell as the spell sounded exceptionally difficult, eliminate this spell. Like the other dueling book, this one gave tactics for spying on people, rooms, or entire building, or on sneaking into different places with different defenses.. In particular it detailed various strategies for infiltrating a building while escaping detection. There were other general tips such as where most detecting spells were placed.

Also the "Steal and Deception" book deeply discussed deception of varying kinds, from charms to change your appearance to the finer points of Occlumency. It even mentioned methods of fooling veritaserum, and replacing and tampering with memories. It also explained about many other methods of being a good spy, such as tips on how to totally assume another character and to master their behaviors.

The "Charms and Transfiguration" book was more similar to the dueling book, although a good section was dedicated only to general transfiguration tips. The charms section resembled the dueling book in format. The entries of the charms varied a lot as some charms were used in dueling, some in wards, and some in appearance along with nearly any facet of magical study.

So far Harry had eagerly drank up all the books, particularly the ones on magic. So the time following up to Friday night passed this way, with Harry following the schedule that Tonks had enclosed in "The Ultimate Auror's Guide: Health and Physical Stamina". Harry had already done all that his mentors had advised, except for one thing… opening Dumbledore's package. Harry knew exactly what it was, it was the pensieve, but Harry didn't want to delve deep into Riddle's past now. But still Harry knew he should open it, as he was to leave the next morning at 10.

Harry pulled the still-wrapped parcel out of the loose floorboard and lifted it onto the desk, he was surprised at how quickly his strength was growing just the last week it had seemed heavier. Harry heaved a tremendous sigh as he neatly tore the simple, brown packaging off. And there, inside the wrapping, lay Dumbledore's empty pensieve. No glistening white substance swirled in it now... only a note and several vials, each containing a long, pearly memory. Hesitantly, Harry figured first he should look at the note, so he picked up the letter addressed to "Harry" in Dumbledore's loopy script. The contents of the letter where rather short, yet Harry's eyes still dampened upon the memory of the greatest wizard in recent history.

_"Harry, after every one of my outings I prepared this package for you, so that if I were to leave for the next adventure you would have general sense of direction. This time you are accompanying me to a cave to find Slytherin's locket. The first two memories is by far the most important, so please view it immediately! The rest are my leads on the location of Tom's remaining horcruxes. I hope I will have to wait a very long time before I see you on your last great adventure!_

_Dumbledore"_

With trembling hands Harry reached for the vial labeled in the now familiar elegant hand-writing. He pulled the cork off and dumped the wispy strand into the pensieve. Determinedly, Harry touched his fore-finger to the memory. Harry was abruptly pulled through the pensieve…

**Authors Note:** Well that's the end of chapter three! I've made quite a lot of progress in chapter four, hopefully it'll be done before long.

Nathan


	5. Explanations

**Author's note: **This story is based off of the Harry Potter series by dear J. K. Rowling. I have had much inspiration by other authors on so I have to give them credit too, no plotline was stolen!! An evil McGonagall and good Snape were ideas from the excellent FF "Forsaken". (I recommend it!!) Also, I'm adding a new character! Nathan, he shall be sufficiently introduced before long.

Kryptonite

Explanations

_With trembling hands Harry reached for the vial labeled in the now familiar elegant hand-writing. He pulled the cork off and dumped the wispy strand into the pensieve. Determinedly, Harry touched his fore-finger to the memory. Harry was abruptly pulled through the pensieve…_

Harry landed in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore sat behind the desk deep in thought, his hand as black and withered as the night he brought Harry to the Burrow. A light summer drizzle produced droplets, which meandered downwards, on the window. Abruptly, a hurried knock broke the serenity. "Come in," Dumbledore said, in a voice that exuded exhaustion. The door snapped open and closed behind none other than Severus Snape.

At his former Defense professor and long-time enemy's entrance Harry had a hard time restraining himself from drawing his wand and attempting to curse a memory… But he forced himself to stay calm and think as to why Dumbledore said this memory is the most important. Harry didn't see how a meeting between Dumbledore and Snape could be even more important than memories about Tom, especially because Dumbledore himself stated how necessary finding Slughorn's true memory was. Harry was snapped back to reality, or the past technically, by Snape's voice, but not as it usually was. Now, instead of emanating loathing as it did for Harry, it displayed distress. "Bellatrix and Narcissa learned of Voldemort's plan for Draco."

"What did they do?" asked a far more alert-looking Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa came to my house, well Narcissa did and Bellatrix tagged along, attempting to dissuade Narcissa from meeting with me. Narcissa had come seeking my aid in saving Draco from the perils of becoming enlisted into Voldemort's service, and on this mission nonetheless. She wasn't in her right mind, in a less distressed state she would've not bothered asking me to challenge the Dark Lord's plans." At all this news Dumbledore still appeared calm. Harry still found it amazing that he could be so calm when such terrible news had come. Severus continued with his story, "I reminded her no one could merely request that Voldemort change his plans. Her madness didn't stop there. She requested that _I_ do it, I kill you, if and when he fails. Obviously this path would also be foolishness! Not only would he get killed, effectively eliminating the purpose, I would get tortured and possibly killed for interfering in someone else's task. Then, obviously, that would be the end of our successful spying efforts. Not to mention the fact that you would be dead, thus spelling certain doom for Harry, meaning eventual doom for the entire wizarding world."

"Severus, stop!" Dumbledore forcefully interrupted, "My death wouldn't be the end of the light… Your death and Nathan's death; however, would be the end of Voldemort's resistance. You know my wound…" he paused to stretch his charred-looking hand, "is gradually killing me. Our best talents aren't enough to stop it. Even with your potions, we both know its likely I shall be gone in a year or two. Sadly that isn't enough time for us to defeat Tom. So it is yours and Nathan's duty to teach Harry. At any rate, please… continue with your story."

"Don't speak like that… I will continue to search for a cure. So I promised I would secretly, unknown to the Dark Lord, help him along. He would still be sure to fail, and that way we would both live, and we could plan a method for hiding Draco and Narcissa. Well, Narcissa, being in her hysteric state had to plead that I take the unbreakable vow! Normally, I would have concocted some argument that ensured I could remain a spy and not take it; however, Bellatrix was there. She wouldn't just let me slip out of it, no matter how good my argument would be. Nor could I just cast a few good memory charms, the Dark Lord is too good a legimens and Bellatrix to pathetic with occlumency for me to get through with blue skies. So I agreed, hoping they wouldn't block all the loopholes you, Nathan, and I could find. I haven't found anything yet."

With a heavier countenance Dumbledore asked what the exact wording of the vow was. After the two wizards thought through the vow several times they finally decided that there truly wasn't a loophole to the vow… Bellatrix had completed her task well.

By now Harry had figured the story out, Snape was truly working on Dumbledore's wishes the whole time… Now Harry really understood the danger the Order and every free being was in, Dumbledore, the leader the Light rallied behind was dead… And on top of that, the primary spy for the Order was currently totally disowned. At that moment Harry had to admit that they had done the right thing, Dumbledore was honest that he was slowly dying. Harry now doubted that Dumbledore would've lived through the night, with the gradual deterioration of his hand and the rapid decaying by the potion. This made blaming Snape less difficult and accepting that, for the sake of everything good, he would have to work closely with Snape. And this Nathan was an enigma, Harry had never once heard of him… But from the way Dumbledore spoke highly of him it sounded like he was a powerful wizard. Harry felt both apprehension and eagerness in meeting him. At this time Harry was awoken from his thoughts by the ending of the thoughtful silence the occupants of the memory had been in.

"Well, I will call Nathan and alert him of the situation, then he can come here and we can all have a little chat!" Dumbledore said in a cheery voice that certainly didn't fit the tone of the situation. With that Dumbledore picked his wand up from its resting place on his desk and cast his patronus, a powerful looking phoenix, which quickly flew away with a conjured letter in its beak. After roughly another minute spent in silence a brisk knock was heard on the door. "Come in, Nathan," Dumbledore answered. And in walked a man who looked a mere few years older than 20, but who carried all the respect of the most effective auror. He had short dark-brown hair, with a piercing set of blue eyes, set onto a face that attested to his dangerous life. The combination of his travel-worn cloak, broad shouldered frame, and mostly-shadowed face gave him a rather secretive and dangerous appearance.

"Given the location and company I assume I needn't ward the room?" He said as his previously serious face alit with a broad grin.

"No, I think we're safer than you could ever make us..." Snape retorted with an equally boyish expression.

"Hey, I still have more than a few tricks up my sleeves that you have yet to see!"

"Yeah, like two extra wands?" Snape snorted.

"Actually I stopped carrying three in my sleeves... I figured that was probably overkill... Now I only have two!" Nathan responded seriously.

"Oh dear, you must feel rather insecure now!" Snape grinned.

"Anyway, so I doubt you called me hear so we could conjecture on whether or not I feel safe enough with only two wands in my sleeves... What's up doc?" Nathan asked, turning to Albus.

"Well, in a serious turn of events..." Nathan's cheery countenance vanished, and Albus and Severus also reverted to their more serious expressions. "Snape has, through a series of unfortunate events, been forced to take an Unbreakable Vow to aid Draco Malfoy in his attempt to murder me." Albus continued. Nathan immediately leaned back into the ornate Chintz chair. He then put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"Stupid Unbreakable Vows..." He mumbled. "I take it you already pieced apart the wording of vow?" Nathan asked in vain. His head fell to his hands again after observing the response. Nathan sat upright again and smiled, a rather unusual act given the occasion, "Well... you know... its rather difficult to help a dead boy commit murder, isn't it?"

"Nathan, sadly I was requested to kill Albus if Draco should fail... I think dying qualifies as failing." Snape responded miserably.

"Well now that we've all agreed that Snape is going to kill me shortly, would anyone like a lemon drop?" Albus asked, a merry grin across his face and eyes twinkling happily. Severus and Nathan both stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Well, just because I'm going to be leaving for my next adventure sooner than you both doesn't mean you have to stare at me like that!" Dumbledore grinned again. Severus and Nathan both smiled sadly.

"OK, what do you want us to do, old man?" Severus asked?

**Author's Note:** OK, so I apologize for another long break between chapters and such a short chapter as a reward for your patience! (That is I still have an audience to be talking to... haha!) So, this new character is something I really don't think this story could go without... So I named him Nathan after myself, and I'm giving him a many of my characteristics and physical traits... Then exaggerating my darker qualities, filling him into the position, and adding a dash of lemon juice... And voila! We have a new character! Hope y'all don't mind a new character! Anyway so I'll attempt to keep the story moving along, but honestly... I'm a pretty busy person, so have mercy! I'm begging you:) Well have a good day, lovely readers! And don't forget to review... Even if its just to say this is the worst FF ever and you're shocked you actually wasted your time reviewing to tell me so!

Nathan


End file.
